


Good Girl

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome, Inappropriate Use of Legilimency, Multi, Partner sharing, Praise Kink, Slight humiliation kink, Voyeurism, consent is important!, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Hermione gets off on being watched—and theoretically, being shared. Draco gets off on giving his girlfriend everything she wants—while also having more than a bit of fun himself.Or, the one where Draco shares his girlfriend with his dorm mates—at her request.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (established), Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 62
Kudos: 735





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really, really shitty day at work, and vented my anger through writing explicit sex. Please be forewarned that this is a multi pairing of Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Theo Nott/Blaise Zabini. If that's not your thing, you probably shouldn't read.
> 
> Hermione gets off on being watched—and theoretically, being shared. Draco gets off on giving his girlfriend everything she wants—while also having more than a bit of fun himself. Or, the one where Draco shares his girlfriend with his dorm mates—at her request.
> 
> Note: This is technically a non-Voldemort AU because I didn't want to deal with establishing a time line and reason for why DM is Head Boy after the war. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to TriDogMom, LuxLouise, and weestarmeggie for pre-reading. All mistakes at my own.

* * *

_"You're sure?"_

Draco had asked it multiple times, and each time, she'd caught the unmistakable _want_ that flashed across his face. Still determined to give her an out, and the reassurance he would never expect her to do it unless _she_ wanted it, he'd begun to sound like a broken record.

Smiling, Hermione tilted her head up. Stretched up on her toes to brush her lips against his while tightening her fingers in his pressed robes, on either side where they joined. "I am. Would you like to look again just to be sure?"

From the tell-tale darkening of his eyes, it was clear he'd have liked nothing more than to do just that, but then they would be late.

What had started as a mutually beneficial relationship—being headboy and head girl was so stressful, afterall—to take out frustration in a way that didn't involve curses had dramatically shifted within a few weeks.

Draco Malfoy apparently had a mean jealous streak. What a surprise.

Hermione wouldn't go so far to call him irritatingly possessive; he knew when to draw the line.

The point—if there was one at all—was that both of them had used Legilimency during the rough tumble that followed Michael Corner asking her to Hogsmeade.

_"You don't want anyone else, not really." He bit out. Twisted her hair around his knuckles and slammed into her._

_Always one to argue just to make his blood boil, she muttered that maybe she did._

_He'd skirted around the edge of her mind, waiting for a nod before pressing forward._

And well, the inappropriate use of Legilimency had led to encounters that made her burn even hotter.

Up until she'd let one thing slip. It could probably be argued that she wanted him to see it, and maybe on some level that was buried deep, that was true. But it had been awkward until he whispered that it was okay.

Which brought them to here. To now.

"I talked to them." He leaned over her, caged her against the stone wall where they were tucked away in an alcove while students hurried by on their way to class. "It should come as no surprise that they're interested." Draco's throat bobbed when he swallowed.

No surprise at all.

His dorm mates had accidentally walked in on the two of them more than once.

A shiver curled at the top of her spine at the memory of meeting Theo's shocked gaze while sitting in her boyfriend's lap, sliding down his cock.

She hadn't looked away. It wasn't that she wanted anyone other than Draco, but the idea of him being willing to share her… had a heavy appeal.

While Nott had ducked out as quickly as he could without falling over himself, it hadn't been before Draco growled that she _liked_ to be watched.

He'd bet that she'd probably love to be fucked over and _over_ again no matter who was watching.

"Yeah, no surprise." She laughed under her breath. "And you're sure that you're okay with this? If you think it could come between us, it's not worth it you don't have to give me what I want."

He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm good. I've seen for myself that I'm the only wizard for you."

"Prat," she muttered when he smirked.

* * *

Both of his former dorm mates met them in their shared common room, and the pair of them looked more nervous than her.

And Hermione was certain that no one could be more nervous than her.

Fantasies were one thing, and wanting them was another, but putting them into practice had her stomach twisting before she ever stepped through the portrait hole.

Theo's gaze swept over her, as did Blaise's and her mind came to a halt.

She looked to Draco, who casually loosened his tie from the knot at his throat. "I told you they would get here before us."

"If you—" Theo started, but she already knew what he was about to say.

"No, we haven't changed our minds " Hermione squared her shoulders. "It's just a bit nerve wracking to, um,"

Get started.

Draco's thoughts brushed against hers. "Take your robes off, love."

She did and watched them pool at her feet.

"Does she always listen like that?" It was Blaise, and a more strangled sound lodged in his throat when Draco set to unbuttoning her oxford.

"Absolutely not," came the warm, low laugh that made her heart clench. "But she will right now because she wants something." The pads of Draco's fingers slipped against her shoulders as he pushed her shirt back, and he guided it down her arms.

It fell to the floor.

No one missed the small shiver that went through her. Draco stepped behind her, his breath trailing across her skin where her throat met her shoulder, and she leaned into him when his hands slid up her sides.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" He murmured, bringing his hand up to cup her breast. Draco rolled her nipple between his fingers through the fabric of her bra—which didn't do much at all to hide the way they stiffened.

"God," the groan could have come from either of them, she supposed, but Hermione didn't know because she'd already squeezed her eyes shut.

"You want them to touch you, don't you?" Draco asked, his voice hardening, and he tugged the cups of her bra down.

Nodding, she whimpered when he dragged his fingertip over her nipple.

 _Touch me_.

 _You'll have to ask where they can hear you_.

"Please," her tongue slid against the seam of her lips when she found her mouth was utterly dry.

Theo's face darkened. His hand twitched at his side.

_Not enough, sweetheart._

"Oh God, just fucking touch me."

Theo kissed her first, closed the gap in all of two steps before his lips crashed down on hers, and she thought her legs could have given out if Draco hadn't been right behind her. Theo whispered that he'd imagined this for months, and her lips curved upward. Digging her fingers into dark hair, she nipped his lower lip.

They stumbled backward, the back of his knees hitting the edge of the sofa before she climbed into his lap. Hermione ground down on him, tearing his shirt open without the mind to care how the buttons flew in different directions.

He cursed, low and ragged, before lowering his head to close his lips around her nipple while tweaking the other. And when his teeth grazed it, Hermione's head fell backward.

"Good girl." Draco vanished her skirt entirely, and slid his fingers into the waistband of her knickers.

She bucked against his hand, desperately searching for that friction he could give. "Please."

Blaise hadn't touched her still. He sat to the right of her, his eyes deliciously dark and whatever had been holding him back vanished. When he kissed her, Draco's fingers slid against her clit. Theo suckled her nipple, biting it harder than before, and she moaned into his mouth.

" _Please_."

"You say that a lot, Granger." Blaise murmured. "Do you even know what you're begging for?"

Breathing heavily, she nodded. "Everything. I want everything." Hermione pulled away from them both, and as she stood, Draco pulled her knickers down her legs. Holding eye contact, Hermione dropped to her knees between Theo's legs, and peered up at him.

"Sweet fucking Merlin." He growled when she unbuttoned his trousers.

Draco moved with her, sinking behind her as he pumped to fingers inside of her. "Suck his cock, sweetheart."

She wrapped her lips around the head, taking him slowly—teasingly—until fingers knotted in her hair. When Draco's fingers curled inside of her, she took Theo's cock until it met the back of her throat, and she gagged.

Then she did it again, and reached for Blaise. He'd already undressed, and she stroked him at the same pace.

And when Draco's fingers quickened, so did she.

They talked about her, rather than to her, and it only made her hotter.

"So fucking good at sucking my cock." Theo pushed her head down, and listened to her gag. "Fuck, she's filthy."

Blaise echoed it.

Said he couldn't wait to fuck her mouth.

_I'm going to fuck you right here, just like this, while you take my best mate's cock down that pretty little throat of yours._

Swirling her tongue around the head of Theo's cock, Hermione pressed herself backward hard when Draco entered her, and took him all at once.

"Greedy fucking girl." Draco spanked her arse. His nails raked down her back as she arched.

Theo pulled his cock out of her mouth with a wicked tilt to his lips and came on her face. It met her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, and she watched him as her tongue darted out. "Fuck her on the sofa." he said. "I want to play with her cunt."

Draco scooped her up, locking his forearms around her middle, and sat on the sofa with her back still to him. She moved against him, riding him as he gripped her hips so hard they might bruise by the next morning.

It surprised her how willing— _eager was more like it_ —Theo was to run his tongue over her clit as Draco slammed into her. Apparently though, it wasn't a problem for him.

Her toes curled with each flick of his tongue.

"Spread her legs," Draco rasped. "And keep them like that."

Fingers splayed across the soft skin of her inner thighs, and slowly, too slowly for her liking, Theo lapped at her cunt before sucking it lightly.

Blaise had barely moved to touch her, his hands moving over her breasts when she cried out.

None of them stopped as her back arched, and she spasmed between all of them. "Oh, God. Oh, _God_."

Draco followed soon after, filling her while nipping the shell of her ear. _Do you want them to fuck you?_

Too out of her mind to realize he hadn't truly said the words, Hermione panted, "Yes."

Really, she didn't pay much attention to Draco getting off the sofa due to Theo pressing a hand against her shoulder and pushing her onto her back. Still kneeling between her legs, he sucked her clit again— _harder_ —and her legs snapped shut over his head.

"Fuck her." Draco said then. _Tell them how you want it._

Her groan was muffled against the back of her hand. "On my hands and knees." Hermione whispered. "I want to suck your cock." She'd tilted her head up toward Blaise, and squealed when Theo gripped her wasit and dragged her to the floor.

Blaise pushed his cock against her lips, coaxing her to take him just as she had Theo.

In one thrust, Theo filled her with his cock.

_God, you're…_

She looked to Draco, her eyes wide as he absently fisted his cock and stroked. _This okay?_

_Fucking perfect._

Her arse would be red by the end of the night, Hermione was certain, but she reveled in the burn.

"Look at me." Blaise uttered, his voice rough, and he slid his thumb across her cheek. "Fuck!" It was a low hiss that left him as she worked to take all of his cock, and then a well-timed thrust shoved her forward, achieving just that. "Gonna fill your mouth, your fucking throat—"

 _Swallow_.

Eager to please, Hermione did just that with a grin.

Theo swatted her arse, and slipped out of her. "You want him?" He curled a strand of hair around his finger, and smirked when she nodded slowly. "Draco's lucky, isn't he?"

In the back of her mind, she could hear a low laugh coupled with an agreement.

Hermione reached for Blaise, and gripped his forearms, and he settled her in his lap, his cock pressed against her belly. "Gonna fuck you just like this."

Her eyes widened as he lifted her. "Without putting me down?"

Blaise took his time, brushing the head of his cock against her clit while pressing his lips down the length of her throat. "The two of you were teasing us, weren't you? All those times we _accidentally_ walked in on you. Malfoy's a possessive bastard. I didn't see anything he didn't want me to see."

Her cunt stretched around his cock, and his nails left indentions in her skin. " _Oh_."

"Or maybe it was you that wanted us to see." Another inch.

Hermione whimpered.

"That's it, isn't it? You're just a dirty little girl who wanted to be shared."

Another.

Merlin, she was going to pass out.

"I bet you have no idea how pretty your cunt is when it's being filled with cock."

_But you do._

True enough, Draco had taken her in front of the mirror in her bedroom to show her exactly that.

"You wanted this." He sucked her nipple hard, and she began to unravel. "Admit it."

 _You better do as he says, sweetheart._ God, she could hear his smile.

"I wanted it!"

He slid all the way in, and she couldn't fucking _think_.

"I wanted to be shared." She clutched at his shoulder, raking her nails down as he thrust into her. "I wanted you to see."

Draco's voice smoothed down her spine like a caress. _Good girl._

Pressing his thumb to her clit and rubbing in slow, sure circles, Blaise pushed her toward another orgasm, and pressure continually mounted. And when she gave a ragged gasp, he kissed her hard, stealing the scream she gave for himself.

After, he didn't set her down immediately. Rather, he set her on the sofa, and told her to lie down. "You need to get your bearings."

Draco took his place then, and she let her eyes flutter shut all the way from the time where both men dressed, until the left through the portrait. "I'm going to run a bath for you."

"Together?"

He laughed. "No, no. I think you've had quite enough fun for tonight. I'm going to clean you up, Granger. You're fucking exhausted."

It was true. She was well satiated—over satiated even—and while she was content right now, Hermione knew she'd probably ache in the morning. "I must look like a wreck."

"I wouldn't say that." He murmured, running his hand up her thighs where they were still slick. "You're gorgeous like this."

Hermione cracked one eye open. "You want me again, don't you?"

He bit his lip.

"In the tub," she whispered as he picked her up, cradling her close to his chest. "You're still sure this was okay?"

"You must be joking. I've never seen anything hotter than how you acted tonight."

Her shoulders dropped in relief. "I was worried you would be angry."

"Never angry." Draco set her on the counter while he ran the water. "All I want is to make you happy, and fuck, I'm _very_ happy with tonight."

Her eyes dropped to his already hardening cock. "Quite. Well, the next thing we do will be your choice."

His grin made her wonder just what she was in for.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please check on your friends who are working retail during this time. We are not okay.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
